Fate can be Cruel
by Queen of the Nazgul
Summary: PG just to be safe. Sequel to Before I Knew Better. You don't have to read it but it would help.
1. Death and Life

Severus Snape looked down at the letter, rereading it once more. Dead. Death had taken the one person he had let get close to him. No, not yet. He still had time. But is was not that easy to fool himself. It was his fault all this had happened. He knew he should not have allowed anyone to get close. His eyes darkened until even the bright light of the summer sun could not lighten them, nor would they reflect any light at all it seemed. His hand fell upon the parchment that lay on his bedside stand. He could try... he could try and write to her, to change her mind. He looked towards the window. It would not work. Never did. She had always stayed good to her threats and her word. But if he did not try he would lose her forever. The letter remained open when he left the room to the sound of crashing bottles. Peeves again. The sun shone onto the letter, reading the tear-soaked words, drying them as if gently brushing them away from a tan face. These are thewords that were read by the sky that early morning day:   
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I'm sorry. Really I am. Sorry that this letter is tear-stained. Sorry I ran away. Sorry I didn't forgive you. Sorry that I can't. I wish...but what I wish can never be. I love you. I always have. I always will. But I can't be with you. You betrayed me, I don't trust you, can't is more like it . Not after what happened. You killed my family. What is to stop you from killing me too? Or our children, if we had any. Nothing. I'm sorry. But I know you're still a Death Eater. I know it because I am too. I joined because I would promised that my family, my loved ones would be safe. I did it for you. So you would be safe. So when we were married our children would be safe. But I see I was a fool. I saw you there the other night. God I wish I hadn't gone now. I wish so much. I can't live anymore. It's to much. He knows I betrayed him. I can't live being hunted, and alone, and scared. I can't do it Severus. I don't know how much longer it will be before...before I turn myself over to him. So he can kill me. Good-Bye Severus.  
  
Love,  
  
Gwen Prydwen  
  
Severus returned to the room silently. He glanced once more at the words before taking out his own quill and parchment and beginning a reply. He had to try. If she didn't write back in a few days he would have to go looking for her. The sun shone upon this new parchment drying the ink and reading the words of a cold man who now had hope of a warmth going through his veins. But did he want it? This is what Severus Snape wrote to Gwen.  
  
Gwen,  
  
Please listen to me. Don't return! Do not come back! Promise me. Swear it! I can't tell you everything now. But... I'm at Hogwarts. Come here and I'll talk to you. Please. Don't kill yourself. I'll explain everything when you arrive I swear. If I don't get a reply I'm going to come look for you. It's safe here. Maybe we could work something out with Dumbledor so you can stay. I don't know. Just write back soon. Please.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus S. Snape  
  
(A/N: Suggestions are welcome. I will consider all of them. I will keep Snape as close to the way he is in the book as possible. Also any and all flames will used to burn all Gryffindor items in my house.) 


	2. A Meeting of Fear

He awaited rather impatiently for a reply. When one came it was simple. Merely saying:  
  
Hello. I won't do anything right now. I'll find you at the Death Eater meeting tonight. Don't worry I won't remove my mask. I promise. Meet me by the old statue of Slazzar Slytherin.  
  
~Gwen  
  
This comforted him a little and for the first time in years he became anxious to go to the next meeting. But when the pain sprained to life in his left arm his anxiousness disappeared quickly. He looked towards the vanishing sun. With a sigh he made his way into Hogesmead and then towards the mountains before a small pop, like a shot gun or a car backfiring, came and he was gone.  
  
Slowly he walked towards the circle taking his place. He glanced about quickly looking for a figure that could be Gwen, though without any luck. The Dark Lord spoke, with the low drawl that he seemed to have. Filling them in on what had to be done. Two months before the Prophecy had been smashed to pieces. But then he turned to one of the figures and pointed a single long, ghostly white finger towards the person and Severus's heart sank.  
  
"You," hissed the Lord Voldemort, "You have betrayed me for the last time! Step forwards!" The figure did so as the Dark Lord shouted a curse. A woman's scream came and she fell to her knees shaking. A few Death Eaters cheered but most disapperated without a second glance. Severus froze were he was before realizing he should have gone by now and stepping into the shadows. When Voldemort finally had decided she had been punished enough, or that he had wasted enough time on her, he shouted, "Avada Kedrava!" Emerald light surround the woman who, in an attempt to escape, has tried to rise and run. But it was no use. Once Voldemort wanted you dead that's how you ended up. Her hood flew from her head so that the only thing stopping Severus from seeing her face was the mask. She fell to the ground, head turned away from him. The Dark Lord, thinking all had left, also disappeared with a popping sound. Severus ran towards her, fear in his eyes, his heart pounding against his chest. He dropped to his knees beside her.  
  
"Please don't be Gwen. Don't be..." but he froze in horror as he removed her mask and brushed the dark brown strands of hair from the pale face beneath. Gwen's icy blue eyes, so bright in life, were now lifeless. His hands shook as he backed away. A cold laugh came from somewhere...  
  
Severus Snape sat straight up in his be. A dream. Well some of it. He had watched a woman being killed tonight but he did not stay to see if it was Gwen. He didn't want to know. The part of him seeing her face was only his fears. His fear she was dead. But she had never approached him at the statue. He put his head in his hands. He realized his was drenched in sweat.  
  
"It was a dream. Just a dream. Get a grip," he hissed at himself, though even his voice shook and sounded odd to his own ears. He rose and walked towards the far wall. If only he had checked...If. If was the key word here. But term began soon. To soon in his mind, and he still had things to plan. With a sigh and a heavy heart he went back to sleep. 


End file.
